


A Fairy Tale You Won't Soon Forget

by MAVBunny



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: He didn't want her to leave, but the anger at himself he withheld, kept him from mustering a proper fair well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/gifts).



> I don't own Soul Eater.

Life had never been a fairy tale for Marie Mjolnir, there were no handsome princes riding around on pure white horses, not even a pink sparkly castle for her and the prince to live in, once she met Stein, something about him made her forget her childish fantasies. To be honest, he felt his heart skip a beat whenever she was around him. They weren't particularly childhood sweethearts, but the whole romantic stuff would come a lot later. When the two became partners, they were one step closer to falling in love. He remembered having pleasant conversations on that annoying purple couch (It wasn't considered as annoying when they started making love on that couch, years later.). She remembered drinking tea out of beakers with him while watching reruns of "That 70s Show" on the TV that she gave him for his birthday (Movie night would come in handy, years later, too.). It was funny how good times came and went, short lived, so to speak. He didn't want her to leave, but the anger at himself, he withheld, kept him from mustering a proper fair well. How was a man in denial about love supposed to say goodbye to the woman he loved without getting choked up. He didn't want to be a burden, though he really wasn't, to be honest. When the time came for her to return, there was no welcome home, only hidden relief from the man she loved since her school days, relief that she was there to heal his twisted state of mind, he was further influenced by the Kishin's madness, and she was the only one who could soothe his insanity into naught. When they had gotten married after all the hardship they went through, Marie had realized something, she was living her own fairy tale, a warped one, but still nothing short of a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN.


End file.
